


𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆

by cynicaljapanophile



Series: 𝒊 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [𝐧𝐞𝐚 𝐝. 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐱 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫]"𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭."they didn't mean to break their promise, it just seems that this world doesn't like happy endings.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Reader
Series: 𝒊 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855141
Kudos: 8





	𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆

𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒂 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒄𝒉 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅'𝒗𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒕 𝒖𝒑 𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 𝒄𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓.

they were always seen together no matter what. 

it was as if they were attached at the hip, if one was somewhere the other would be not too far away. 

even before they knew each other, it could be said that the two of them were tied together by an invisible string. 

just the idea of them never being together was something that no one could ever think about, even times before they knew each other was hard to believe. 

despite his looks, nea d. campbell has always been a rather irritable young man, it seemed as if everything could get him upset.

even when she was around there was still a part of them that was burning to cause discourse even if there wasn't any point in it but he didn't care. 

but those feelings didn't matter. 

as long as she was there and she happy then everything was alright and it was enough to turn the other cheek almost every single time he was irked. 

it was a shock to people when people discovered that the very person that enamoured nea d. campbell so much was [y/n] [l/n]. 

you didn't seem to be the type to get involved with him. 

it wasn't as if you were shy, it was simply too clashing. 

while he was confrontational you tried your very best to avoid any arguments even if that resulted in getting walked all over. 

just someone raising their voice slightly was enough to make you shrink. 

an irritable young man who couldn't help but get into as many arguments and a young woman that couldn't stand arguments in the slightest falling in love. 

it was an amusing love story. 

polar opposites truly do attract, don't they?

your first meeting was something that matched your personalities quite a bit.

every single day at nine am on the dot he'd walk in and start up a conversation to anyone that he saw, it was as if he never gave things a second thought. 

you wanted to avoid him as much as possible, after all, the amount of discourse that would come up whenever he was around was unbelievable. 

but despite that, you still couldn't help but get enamoured with him. 

there was just something about him that drew you to him. 

maybe it was the way he was so confident, the way he talked to everyone even when it caused discourse, he had absolute confidence in every word that he spoke. 

whatever it was, it overtook your common sense as for the first time in your entire life you got involved in a rather heated confrontation he was in. 

you can't remember what quite happened but you could remember the gist of it, things were getting heated but he continued to act as if it wasn't a big deal. 

without even thinking about it, you walked over to him and grabbed his arm, smiling up to him as genuinely as possible despite your heart feeling as if it was going to beat out of your chest. 

the attempt you came up with to get him out of there wasn't exactly a success and without giving it a seconds thought you grabbed his arm and pulled him along as the two of you ran away. 

for the first time in forever, it seemed as if you were really doing something with your life.

it was fun. 

you weren't worrying about anything and anyone else. 

there was nothing else on your mind other than him and getting away as soon as possible. 

before long you were no longer solely [y/n] [l/n], a soft-spoken waitress that couldn't help but shy away from everyone and everything and he was no longer nea d. campbell, a young man who charmed everyone he met and didn't know when to stop talking. 

it was always [y/n] and nea. 

and one day you said something that you're not sure where it came from but you knew it was something that you always wanted but never truly thought about before him. 

"𝒍𝒆𝒕'𝒔 𝒓𝒖𝒏 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚."

you giggled at the shock on his face, the smile on your face refused to leave no matter how hard you tried. 

silence hung in the air as he processed your words, he simply tilted his head as a small smile began to snake it's way to his lips.

the idea wasn't the best and the sudden timing of it and lack of planning wasn't going to give the two of you the best chances for anything but the glamour of it was too much to put aside for another day. 

it was something that both of you viewed in a light that outshined the others. 

you wished you could remember the words that were exchanged that day but all you could remember the smiles that each of you shared. 

they were memories that would never leave you.

~~even if he did.~~

"𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚?"

the plan was to meet up on the edge of town next to the small tea shop that you visited every weekend, meeting up there at exactly nine am sharp. 

you would sit under the only judas tree, it's bright purple blossoms stood out amongst the green and dull blue sky, it was like a splash of colour against a blank canvas. 

the butterflies in your stomach were overwhelming once you got there. 

you looked up at the bright purple flowers falling down on you, raising a hand as you blocked the sun's golden rays from getting into your eyes. 

sitting down underneath the tree you smiled to yourself as you picked off fallen blossoms of the grass, the light filtering through the blossoms shined down at you. 

you couldn't but feel giddy as you waited for him. 

he didn't come when at the time you planned but it was alright, he always did run late for everything. 

minutes turned into hours as the sky changed from a dull blue to a cascade of orange and pink. 

despite how you usually felt about the sunset, it didn't feel as warm as it usually did, it was surprisingly cold. the old woman that ran the small tea shop came out and invited you in, at first, you didn't want to come in, after all, what if you missed him?

he was going to come, you knew he was. 

after a few minutes, she was finally able to convince you to come in. 

before you even realized it, the next day came but there was something and you couldn't describe how you were feeling. 

you looked down at your hands. 

it was nine am but this time you didn't see him. 

he never showed up that day, or the next, or the day after that. 

you never found out what happened to nea d. campbell. 

but maybe you realized why nea loved love stories with tragic endings. 

you could recite those words that he spoke perfectly.

his voice in your head spoke those words as clearly as he did the day he said them.

"𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒄 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔, 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒂 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒄 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈."

what bittersweet words.


End file.
